Roses
by Kuroshii
Summary: Zexion finds Marluxias garden, who then shows him a very special place... Marluxia/Zexion, Fluff, Romance


Title: Roses  
Author: Kuroshii

Chapter: Oneshot  
Series: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories  
Pairing: Marluxia X Zexion

Genre: Shounen Ai, Fluff and OOC

Old work again.

It's not that good for my english sukks, but oh my.

Marluxia and Zexion © by Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura/Disney

--

It didn't happen often, that the blue haired boy got lost in that part of the castle, but he was so deep into his thoughts, he didn't really watched where he actually was going to. Now he stood there, in front of the big gate which led to Marluxias garden. Normally he would have turned round by now, but not today, today his curiosity was greater, which was most uncommonly for the Schemer. He opened the gate carefully, went a few steps, looked around with an amazed gaze.

Actually he thought Marluxia had a very bad taste, but this was really breathtaking. The boy had never seen so many flowers, especially not so many different ones. He almost had the impression that at least one specimens of each could be found here. He continued walking, looked around in fascination, was totally amazed by the loveliness of the sight.

"So? Do you like my little collection, Zexion?"  
The boy turned around in alarm, stared into the deep blue eyes of the man behind him, who had a soft smile on his lips which gave him a look that reminded the younger one a bit of a cheshire cat. He really hadn't heard him coming.  
"M-Marluxia? I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude, but I…" he stuttered absolutely perplexed, but was cut off by Marluxia who laid a finger onto his lips, signifying him to be quiet.  
"Wanna take a walk?"

The blue haired boy nodded and so they continued their way through the beautiful garden. No one said a word for a while, like they always did, just enjoying the beauty of the flowers. Zexions face turned to it's usual expression, an emotionless mask, which was hardly to break through. But today, something was different.

"You… put much effort into your flowers, don't you?"  
A smile.  
"My flowers are precious. I dedicate every free minute for their cultivation. You know, plants need a lot of attention. They are like children, if you neglect them, they take it amiss…"  
"Hmh… and… do you find every plant here?"  
"Yes… at least the ones which grow in this world… why are you asking?"  
"Well…" The younger one turned around "It's just… why do I don't spot a single rose here?"  
Zexion looked at the older one questioning, but he just continued smiling.

"Roses are the queens of flowers. The need much more attention and love than other plants so that they grow properly. That's why they are at a special place. I can show you if you want."  
The older one didn't wait for a respond, went on and slowly the smaller Nobody followed him, even if he was a bit distrustful. Eventually they were standing a bit away from the actual path, in front of a small gate, which was decorated with climbers.

Zexion was very astonished as the gate was opened. Behind there was another room, filled with specimen of every imaginable rose species. They all stood in full bloom, red, yellow, white, pink. Again the blue haired boy was overwhelmed with the beauty of the sight, went slowly into the room, stopped about the middle and turned around again.

"Marluxia, that's… just lovely…"  
A smile crossed the face of the older Nobody as he saw the shimmer in the younger boys' eyes. It was very unusual to see Zexion that stunned. So cute.

"Hmh… yes… but unfortunately… I didn't give one flower the attention it deserves… thereby it's the most beautiful of them all…"  
He slowly walked closer to the smaller boy, who was looking around surprised, searching for a withering or neglected blossom.  
"Really? But I don't see a rose which looks like that…"

The younger one startled, as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. His eyes were slightly dilated, a shiver ran down his spine and the little hairs at his neck rose up as he felt Marluxias warm breath there, which got him to take a deep breath. Normally he had pushed him away, had done something, anything. Normally.

"It's here… right here in my arms…"  
A kiss was placed on the pale skin at his neck, before Zexion turned around, staring into the other ones blue depths, a blush crossing his cheeks.  
"Marluxia…"  
Such beautiful eyes…

The other one smiled, stroked the strand of silky hair, which covered the younger ones face, behind his ear, lifted his chin a bit.  
"I… was so occupied with my flowers, that I didn't realized, that the plainest bud turned into the most beautiful flower of all…"

Zexions cheeks just turned a little redder, while the older Nobody ran his finger gently over his lips, before they were captured into a soft kiss.

The taste of honey mingled with the scent of roses, which caused a strange prickle in his stomach. So sweet, so alluring. His lips were so warm, so soft, the touch released such a wonderful feeling inside him, a feeling that he didn't believe he could still feel at all. But it was definitely the way he considered a first kiss to be.

The seconds passed and he wished, this moment would never stop, that it could last forever, but just a few moments later they separated, causing the blue haired boy to sigh softly, a smile was stuck to Marluxias face.  
"The most beautiful flower always is the rarest…"  
He ran his hand over the younger ones cheeks, who gently leaned into the caressing.

"And whoever owns that rare flower, he must be very happy, am I right?"  
A nod.  
"Yes, because that flower isn't just rare… it's unique…"  
A smile as answer.

"If that's so… then the flower should stay, where it is… and as long as it's handled with care, it will bloom forever…"  
The younger one was pulled a little closer, his lips were captured again into a short, but intensive kiss.  
"Don't worry… I will… I promise you, Zexion…"

--

Nya, crappy /


End file.
